Did He Ever Kiss You Like This?
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: “Well,” he growled dangerously, and I laughed, backing away from him, until I was pressed against the wall, but both of us turned silent as we realized how close we were. “Well,” He repeated in a husky voice, “did he ever kiss you like this?”


I slowly came out from my world of darkness, my eyes heavy with sleep. I was snuggled in my warm, lavender comforter on my queen sized bed. Blinking sleepily, I turned the pillow over to the cool side, layed my head down, and sighed, my eyes fluttering closed. I clutched my blanket tighter and began to drift off again, but then I heard a light footstep on the floor, and I snapped to attention, sitting bolt upright in my bed, armed with a Fenton Thermos. Even if it wasn't a ghost, I could always knock the intruder out with it, right?

"Sam!" My head whipped toward the source of the noise, and my eyes widened.

"Danny?!"

xoxox

Danny's POV

I bit my lip in agony as I watched Sam snuggle into her comforter, sighing. I desperately wished _I _could make her sigh like that. (Not like that! Like at school or something!) I took a step towards her, ignoring the stinging pain and the blood oozing down the side of my face. She must of heard me in her daze, because she sat up, quick as lightning, and I fervently whispered, "Sam!" Her head turned, and I was afraid she got whiplash. Suddenly, my throat went dry and I licked my lips. She was the most gorgeous creature on Earth. Her hair was mussed up adorably, her face was clean and pure, and her eyes were drowsy, though alert. I wondered if she would look that drowsy, though with desire, if I kissed her.

"Danny?!" She said softly, with surprise. She moved aside her blankets and stood to come to me. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as she put her hand at the side of my face, the side that wasn't bleeding a mixture of red and green.

"Danny, what happened to you?" She asked, grabbing my hand and making me sit down on her bed. Sam walked to her closet and picked up a first aid kit I was very familiar with. I smiled at her, wanting to hold her hand again, but without my glove, so I could feel her soft, smooth palm against my own rough one.

"Oh, you know, just some pesky ghosts. Skulker and Johnny 13. Apparently they're 'friends' now." I rolled my glowing green eyes and she smiled at me, taking my breath away.

Sam's POV

He was smirking at me after he rolled his eyes, and I just smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice that my knees were weak as I cleaned his cheek off and bandaged his arm.

"Oh, Danny, what am I gonna do with you? You know what I'm going to say at your funeral?" Finishing quickly, I stood up and announced quietly, so that my parents wouldn't hear, "Danny was a great friend and protector. Well, at least when he didn't ditch us to make out with Paullina after he saved her."

"Hey!" He said, a little too loudly, and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. My hand tingled a little when I pulled it away. He chuckled a little as I continued.

"He died saving Amity Park from some teenage ghosts, and we thank him for that. Now, (blank) and I invite you to come to our mansion and have some crème brulee and wine." I smiled sweetly at his bewildered expression.

"Who's (blank)?" He asked, puzzled, and I laughed.

"He's the doctor who tried so valiantly to save you!" I said with mirth in my voice, and I could see that his eyes were slightly saddened, slightly laughing.

"Well," he growled dangerously, and I laughed, backing away from him, until I was pressed against the wall, but both of us turned silent as we realized how close we were.

"Well," He repeated in a husky voice, "did he ever kiss you like this?"

xoxox

Danny's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had really just asked if her fake future husband ever kissed her like I was just now.

I had leaned in and, with her breath making wisps on my face, gently pressed my lips onto hers. As soon as I did, my head went fuzzy, only thinking of Sam and her wonderful kisses. I pressed harder, even roughly, and I pulled her against my chest, as close as I could get her. I pried my tongue past her lips and her hand went to my face and ran over my eyebrows and eyelids, and landed on my cheek.

Sam's POV

We both pulled away, breathing heavily, and I whispered, "No, he kissed me like this," and I pulled him close by the back of his neck and covered his lips in a deep kiss. He nibbled my lower lip and I shivered, which just made him hold me tighter, and I loved it. He trailed down to my throat where he nibbled and did all sorts of wonderful things to my neck, and he whispered, "Like this?" and I groaned softly, "No, you do it much better." We didn't talk for a while after that.

Danny's POV

I couldn't believe that Sam was letting me kiss her so…like this. It's amazing and I love her. I love her so much.

I pulled away from her and murmured, "If that's what he does, then I'll kill him."

She smiled at me, and her eyes were soft and dreamy, how I'd always imagined they would be when she was finally mine. Then she whispered, smiling joyously, "No need. I'm yours forever."


End file.
